The End Is Where We Begin
by QueenDromeda
Summary: "Her world was spinning and she had to escape. She had to go somewhere. Anywhere. She needed to go somewhere she would feel whole. Somewhere she would feel safe." - When Hermione is left behind during the Horcrux hunt, Neville has to pick up the broken pieces. - A collection of drabbles. -
1. Vacant

Vacant

0o0

They left her. They left her in the dead of night with no reasoning or excuses. Except for the note. A bloody piece of parchment with less than fifty words on it.

Stay safe… Greater good… Love you…

It was lies. It was all lies. They were supposed to be golden. Friends that stayed together through it all. With that one note the golden trio was broken. The faith that bound them destroyed. All to keep her safe.

She cackled. A deranged sound and soon she was leaning over with her hands on her knees laughing like she wouldn't make it to tomorrow. Then the laughter was turned to tears. Stumbling backwards she fell to the ground, burying her head in her hands.

They were gone and she was left. She had no one. Her parents, her best friends, they were all gone. The realisation made her feel vacant, like a husk of herself.

Her world was spinning and she had to escape. She had to go somewhere. Anywhere. She needed to go somewhere she would feel whole. Somewhere she would feel safe.

Using apparition she was dragged through a suffocating tunnel before falling to the ground. The moonlight streamed across a small pond, which was located next to her.

She heard something. A small crunch. Someone was coming. The full extent of what she did hit her. Where was she?

"Oh Lordy," Her mother's old saying slipped from her lips.

Another crunch. Whoever was coming was getting closer. Turning she shakily got to her feet. Her wand was held in her hand.

Silence. And then, "Who are you?" It was a familiar voice. A classmate of hers.

"Neville? Is that you?" Her voice sounded timid, like a scared little girl.

She guessed right. Entering the large clearing was her tall, Gryffindor friend. Relief swept through her.

"Hermione?" His voice was now softer.

She rushed forward and hugged him. Grasping him as if life depended on it. She could hear sobs escape her lips, but she still clung to him while she broke down.

Neville tentatively put his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. Her last thought before she blacked out was how nice the embrace felt.

0o0

Words- 369


	2. Rain

Rain

0o0

He sat next to her. His breathing becoming unsteady as she told him what led her here. To his home.

Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. They were supposed to stand with each other. But Hermione's friends didn't. Harry and Ron just left her behind. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't survive on their life ending adventure.

Running a hand through his hair he closed his eyes, and just listened to the rain. It was pounding on the windows. A rhythmic pitter patter sound came from the large droplets.

The longer it smacked the house the angrier he got.

Hermione was betrayed by the ones she loved the most. Betrayed. Abandoned. Deserted.

He saw first hand how it broke her. Of course she was better now. At least he thought so. When the rain came she just sighed, leaned back in the guest bed, and closed her eyes.

"Hermione? Are you all right?"

She shifted. Her bushy hair was mussed slightly from lying down, "Mmmm… I'm great," She yawned and giggled slightly, "How else would I be… I mean you're here."

The potions Gran gave her for pain must have kicked in, "Yeah… Do you want us to contact the Weasley's?"

Her brown eyes widened, "Could you not? I… I don't think I would be able to face them now."

He'd have Gran owl them later. Opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Neville? You're really kind but I suppose you know that." She paused rubbing her thumb where it was reattached from her splinch, "You're also really handsome. Bloody Hell what happened to you?" He was about to interject but she carried on, "I just wanted you to know that I'm thankful for what you did."

Biting his lip he asked, "What did I do?"

"You were my friend when no one else was. A fit friend… I guess Luna and Ginny are there too but they're not handsome like you. Well I suppose they could be but-"

Neville was drawn out of listening to her ramble by hearing Gran's giggles from the doorway.

0o0

Words- 350


	3. Cut

Cut

0o0

The overstuffed, leather loveseat she sat in seemed to be trying to suck her into it. She was staring at the elderly lady in front of her trying not to blush at everything she said.

Had she really called Neville fit? The very idea caused her to burn in embarrassment.

Now Augusta's words were swimming in her mind.

Handsome… Snog… Shag… Each word worse and worse.

Hermione was sure that the other woman was enjoying it.

Then her chance of escape came, "Dear me! Is it really that late?" She waited for no answer, "Never mind that. I must be going to bed; my apologies Miss Granger."

Smiling, she leaned back into the plush seat trying not to sigh in relief. However, she was only left that way for a few minutes before another person came in.

"Hermione?"

"'Lo Neville," Her voice muffled by her hair, that she was hiding behind.

There was silence for a moment and then, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

She looked at him quizzically then at the rest of the seats in the room. What an odd request.

"It's where I normally sit…. No! You don't have to move!" He added the last part as she was beginning to sit up.

"Er… Okay."

After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again, "Are you okay now? When I found you, you were cut up pretty good. Not good, like good, but good like bad, y'know? Oh, Merlin."

She couldn't help it, a laugh escaped her, "I'm fine now. Your grandmother healed me, extremely well. And if you never found me, I probably would have died from hyperthermia, so thank you for that."

Without looking up she knew his face was as red as hers, "I-It was nothing."

Silence fell over them again.

o0o

Words- 301

My apologies for not updating in a while, but if you're still around here's the new chapter!


End file.
